Dragon Tales Movie If I Made One
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: This is what a Dragon Tales movie would be like if I made it. The first chapter's the theatrical trailer, and the rest that follow are the actual movie. Please review!
1. Theatrical Trailer

Dragon Tales Movie If I Made One: Theatrical Trailer  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Dragon Tales characters copyrighted by PBS, PBS Kids, Sesame Workshop, Columbia, and Tristar. I made up, however, the characters of Samuel and Hilda the witch. This is just what a Dragon Tales movie would be like if I made one, so it's written in the style of a movie script. You know, originally, I wasn't going to put a witch in this movie. However, on the night of July 15, 2003, I had this most fantastic Dragon Tales dream involving a witch, although I'll spare you the details, and it wouldn't leave my head. I decided to make up for it by involving the witch in this "movie". Anyway, Samuel and Hilda are both villains...although how they're villainous...well, you'll soon see. This chapter, however, is only the "theatrical trailer" for the movie. The rest will come shortly. Now, on with the Dragon Tales "movie".  
  
***  
  
(Black screen.)  
  
Voice: Dragon Land...  
  
(Fade in to: shot of Dragon Land, a beautiful shot with beautiful scenery and dragons happily playing.)  
  
Voice: A land filled with beauty and kindness...  
  
(Fade out: black screen again.)  
  
Voice: But one man cannot experience it...and he has become jealous...  
  
(Fade in to: a dark room, where an adult man is brooding.)  
  
Adult man, to himself: The dragons expelled me from Dragon Land as a child...and now Max and Emmy get to frolic in it whenever they please! Max and Emmy will pay...  
  
(Fade out: black screen again.)  
  
Voice: So he tries to get revenge by summoning a nasty witch.  
  
(Fade in to: a shower of magical energy, among which a witch who looks like a gnarled old crone appears.  
  
Witch: You called?  
  
(Fade out: black screen again.)  
  
Voice: With negative results.  
  
(Fade in to: Emmy looking around cautiously, and then someone snatching her into the bushes.)  
  
(Fade out: black screen again.)  
  
Voice: But Max escapes, and now he must rally his dragon friends to save his sister Emmy.  
  
(Fade in to: Max motioning to the other dragons.)  
  
Max: Come on!  
  
(Fade out: black screen again.)  
  
Voice: There's only one problem...to save Emmy, the dragons must go to a world which is alien to them..._our_ world...  
  
(Fade in to: the dragons and Max stand at a crosswalk, watching the cars go by.)  
  
Zak: Um...what are those things?  
  
Voice: Don't miss this exciting movie filled with action!  
  
(Shot of a car chase that could come straight out of an action thriller.)  
  
Voice: Comedy!  
  
(Shot of Emmy kicking a ball into the adult man and the witch, knocking them down.)  
  
Voice: And heartfelt tenderness.  
  
(Shot of Cassie, a determined look on her face.)  
  
Cassie: I'll find you, Emmy...whatever it takes.  
  
Voice: You won't want to miss your favorite Dragon Tales characters in:  
  
(Shot of logo saying Dragon Tales Movie If I Made One.)  
  
Voice: Dragon Tales Movie If I Made One! Coming soon to a Fanfiction.net near you!  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
Well, that was the theatrical trailer. The actual "movie" comes after this chapter. 


	2. Samuel the Vengeful

Dragon Tales Movie If I Made One: Samuel the Vengeful  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Dragon Tales characters copyrighted by PBS, PBS Kids, Sesame Workshop, Columbia, and Tristar. I made up, however, the characters of Samuel and Hilda the witch. This is just what a Dragon Tales movie would be like if I made one, so it's written in the style of a movie script. You know, originally, I wasn't going to put a witch in this movie. However, on the night of July 15, 2003, I had this most fantastic Dragon Tales dream involving a witch, although I'll spare you the details, and it wouldn't leave my head. I decided to make up for it by involving the witch in this "movie". Anyway, Samuel and Hilda are both villains...although how they're villainous...well, you'll soon see. Now, on with the Dragon Tales "movie".  
  
***  
  
(Black screen. Sounds of footsteps. Slow fade in to: an adult man crossing the kitchen of his house, and sitting down to read the newspaper.)  
  
Adult man: (grumbling) More details about the stupid war with Iraq...consarn that George W. Bush for making America look like a warmongering country. (Author's Note: The views Samuel expresses in this chapter do not _necessarily_ reflect the views of the author. Whether they reflect my views or not...I'll leave it to you to guess.)  
  
(The adult man grumbles to himself some more.)  
  
Adult man: More about the food crisis in Africa...  
  
(The adult man keeps grumbling to himself some more.)  
  
Adult man: What a lousy world...all full of wars, famine, and other such craziness. (shouting to himself) And we can't even fix the problems because everything is too consarn _organized_! If we could just fix it and be done with it, no problem, but noooooooooo, we have to have _procedures_ for everything!  
  
(The adult man walks across the kitchen. Camera follows him to his bedroom. We see him looking fondly at a picture of him as a very young child, about Emmy's age, standing in a grassy meadow with dragon friends. They look like young versions of Arlo, the current "garbage dragon", Pollynimbus, the cloud machine worker, and Dr. Booboogone, the dragon doctor, who unlike the other dragons in this picture is a teenager, not a young child. That explains why Dr. Booboogone is so much older than most other dragons today. There is also another young, pinkish-purplish magenta dragon in the picture, but this dragon is unknown...right _now_, anyway.)  
  
Adult man: Ah, my dragon friends...how I miss you.  
  
(The man crosses to another part of the bedroom. It has since become obvious that he lives alone in the house, because we have heard no sound that could conceivably belong to anyone else. He takes a dragon scale down from the shelf. It is _not_ glowing, completely devoid of magic.)  
  
Adult man: I have fond memories of Dragon Land...it was such a happy place! Dragon Land is _devoid_ of crime and violence, and nothing is needlessly complicated as it is on Earth. No forms to fill out, for one thing. The population in Dragon Land is so small that all you need to do is talk to people...er...dragons, to get things done. And since Dragon Land works by magic rather than science, the school classes are simple compared to ours. And there's no greed in Dragon Land, either, because prices are ridiculously small compared to ours. You could conceivably select from many things to buy with a single dragon coin. Everyone is happy in Dragon Land...  
  
(The adult man gets a dark look on his face.)  
  
Adult man: Not like _Earth_. Oh, how I hate planet Earth. Civilization here is like a machine with many of its parts not working. Dragon Land certainly doesn't have famine, but here we have starvation all over the place! And unlike Dragon Land, crime is _rampant_ on Earth! I had it so well in Dragon Land. In fact, because I was an orphan, I was even going to be taken in by a nice dragon family.  
  
(The adult man becomes even angrier.)  
  
Adult man: And then they had the nerve to expel me from Dragon Land! Me, Samuel Nightingale! Why? I ask you, _why_?! Dragon Land was so perfect, and they expelled me and sucked the magic out of my dragon scale so I could never go there again! It's been so long ago I can't even remember the reason! What could I possibly have done to deserve being stuck on this miserable planet when I have Dragon land, now just out of reach?  
  
(Samuel's tone has now reached ranting.)  
  
Samuel: The other kids who found that dragon's scales with magic dust on them don't realize how good they have it! Because I was denied access to Dragon Land, I had to live out the rest of my child life in that stuffy orphanage! I couldn't leave fast enough as an adult, and I got myself a job as a movie graphics editor. Now I got myself a house, but it's just not enough...I'd easily sacrifice this nice house for a cave with that nice dragon family who was going to adopt me. At least it would be in Dragon Land the utopia...(angrily) the utopia I've been _expelled_ from...  
  
(We abruptly hear giggling from somewhere outside the house. Samuel runs to his bedroom window and peers into the house next door. By astonishing coincidence, the house next door is Max and Emmy's house, and Samuel's bedroom is right across from their playroom, so he can look in anytime. He sees Max and Emmy playing tag.)  
  
Samuel: (bitterly) So, Max and Emmy, you think you can fool the rest of the world by pretending to be normal kids. But I know better. I've seen you use your dragon scale to go to Dragon Land.  
  
(Samuel becomes even _more_ angry, if that's possible.)  
  
Samuel: The dragons expelled me from Dragon Land as a child...and now Max and Emmy get to frolic in it whenever they please! Max and Emmy will pay...  
  
(Samuel crosses to another section of the room and gets out a jar.)  
  
Samuel: (laughing evilly) Luckily for me I thought ahead enough to steal this magic jar before I was expelled. They never knew I had it. It may only work once every 20 years, but patience is one of my virtues, and according to those dragons right before they expelled me they said it was one of the few virtues I have. They were wrong. I have lots of virtues. They were just too blind to see them. Now...the magic jar says a witch may be summoned out of this jar to perform a task once every 20 years...and now 20 years have passed since I was expelled...so I can get revenge on Max and Emmy...  
  
(Samuel reads the incantation on the magic jar aloud.)  
  
Samuel: Witch, witch, Hilda the witch, come out so that you may serve me! I have a task for you to complete, so leave your jar post-haste! 20 years have passed so I may summon you, so don't sit around like _paste_!!!  
  
(On "paste", there is a shower of magical energy. Among this energy, a witch appears. She looks like a gnarled old crone. This is obviously Hilda.)  
  
Hilda: You called?  
  
Samuel: Hooray! A Wiccan to serve me!  
  
Hilda: (angrily and sharply) No! My kind of witchcraft is _not_ the same as the Wiccan religion! Unlike me, Wiccans are actually _nice_, _normal_ people like everyone else, except they happen to have a different religion. I, on the other hand, practice evil magic to hinder people. Do not _ever_ confuse me with Wiccans!  
  
Samuel: Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Now, look into the playroom next door and tell me who you see. (Hilda looks.)  
  
Hilda: Two children.  
  
Samuel: Exactly. Now, you remember Dragon Land?  
  
(Hilda nods.)  
  
Samuel: I was expelled from Dragon Land 20 years ago. I want revenge on them. But I don't want to do anything that disturbs the perfect utopia that is Dragon Land. So I'm getting revenge on the human children who go there I can actually reach. Their names are Max and Emmy. I'm sure you can tell which is which. When Max and Emmy go to Dragon Land, I want you to follow them, and when and if they're ever alone, kidnap them and bring them to me.  
  
Hilda: As you command, master. (cackles evilly.)  
  
(We fade to black, the evil cackle echoing before finally fading away. The movie logo appears on-screen: Dragon Tales Movie If I Made One. Fade out.)  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
Ooh, lots of unknowns in this movie so far! Why was Samuel expelled from Dragon Land when he was just about going to be adopted into a dragon family? Who's the one of his dragon friends in the picture I didn't name? Answers to that are in the following chapters. By the way, wanna know why I included Hilda's line about Wiccans? It's because there's a lot of misinformation floating around about Wiccans, that Wiccans are evil or something. I did some research and found out it wasn't true. My research was done on the Internet, and you might want to check out the Internet for all the information you need on Wiccans, who are indeed nice, normal people. 


	3. The Kidnapping of Emmy

Dragon Tales Movie If I Made One: The Kidnapping of Emmy  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Dragon Tales characters copyrighted by PBS, PBS Kids, Sesame Workshop, Columbia, and Tristar. I made up, however, the characters of Samuel and Hilda the witch. This is just what a Dragon Tales movie would be like if I made one, so it's written in the style of a movie script. You know, originally, I wasn't going to put a witch in this movie. However, on the night of July 15, 2003, I had this most fantastic Dragon Tales dream involving a witch, although I'll spare you the details, and it wouldn't leave my head. I decided to make up for it by involving the witch in this "movie". Anyway, Samuel and Hilda are both villains Now, on with the Dragon Tales "movie".  
  
***  
  
(Fade in to: Max and Emmy's playroom. They're currently playing tag, just as Samuel and Hilda saw them doing. Max is currently it, but he is unable to tag Emmy, who, being older, bigger, and having longer legs, is obviously faster than he is.)  
  
Max: No fair! I can't tag you!  
  
Emmy: Then maybe we should stop. A game's no fun if it's frustrating.  
  
(Emmy looks at a clock on the wall.)  
  
Emmy: Oh my gosh! Max! It's time for that dodgeball game between the School in the Sky and the School on the Lake!  
  
Max: Then we better get to Dragon Land right away!  
  
(Emmy and Max take the dragon scale out of the box from the secret compartment.)  
  
Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons, in a land apart.  
  
(The penciled dragons on the wall of the room turn into dragon holograms and spin around Max and Emmy rapidly. There is soon a flash of bright light, and since this is a "movie", it is here that the theme song begins. It is not, however, the normal theme song. It is instead an upbeat version that would inspire dancing.)  
  
Singers: Emmy wished on a dragon scale, and that's what started Dragon Tales. Around the room the dragons flew, but Emmy and Max knew what to do.  
  
(Max and Emmy appear in Dragon Land, and Ord, Cassie, Zak, and Wheezie are ready for them, about to take them to the place of the dodgeball game.)  
  
Singers: They climbed on the backs of their dragon friends.  
  
(Max and Emmy climb on the backs of Ord and Cassie, respectively, as they take off flying, Zak and Wheezie are following them.)  
  
Singers: Now the adventures never end!  
  
(The dragons arrive at the dodgeball game between the School in the Sky and the School on the Lake, and the game begins.)  
  
Singers: Dragon Tales, Dragon Tales, it's almost time for Dragon Tales.  
  
(Max throws a ball at one of the School on the Lake dragons, but the dragon catches the ball, and Max is out.)  
  
Singers: Come along, take my hand, let's all go to Dragon Land!  
  
(Max walks off, frustrated, as Emmy picks up the ball and throws it at a School on the Lake dragon. Unlike Max, Emmy succeeds in getting the dragon out.)  
  
(During the interlude between verses, another dragon from the School on the Lake picks up the ball and throws it.)  
  
Singers: There's Ord, he's the biggest, not so brave of heart!  
  
(Ord catches the ball, getting the dragon out, and he throws the ball _hard_, getting a School on the Lake dragon out. Another School on the Lake dragon throws it at Cassie.)  
  
Singers: There's Cassie, so shy, oh so very smart!  
  
(The ball lands at Cassie's feet, and she picks it up and twirls around a little in a dance, confusing one of the School on the Lake dragons, until Cassie throws the ball, taking advantage of the confusion getting that dragon out. Now there are only two dragons left. One of them picks up the ball and winds up for a super-powerful shot, taking no chances. This dragon, a female, throws the ball super-fast.)  
  
Singers: There's Zak, and Wheezie, in these tales of fun, 'cause you know two heads are better than one!  
  
(Zak and Wheezie are about to be hit by the ball, but the fact that they're two heads on one body saves them, as they simply bend their heads in opposite directions, letting the ball pass between them.)  
  
Singers: Dragon Tales, Dragon Tales, it's almost time for Dragon Tales.  
  
(Zak and Wheezie throw the ball in a curvy pattern.)  
  
Singers: Come along, take my hand, let's all go to Dragon Land!  
  
(The ball bounces off one dragon and into another, getting both of them out as the song ends.)  
  
Ord: All right! We won! We woooooooooon!  
  
(The School on the Lake dragons leave dejectedly, upset about getting only Max out, and we hear the School on the Lake counterpart of Quetzal giving them words of encouragement. They cannot clearly be heard; something about it's not if you win or lose, it's how you play the game.)  
  
(Quetzal, the School in the Sky teacher, walks over to the exact middle of the court, where the trophy has been set, and picks it up, since the School in the Sky has won the trophy.)  
  
Quetzal: Good job, ninos!  
  
Zak: Heh, we did it together! Right, Wheezie?  
  
Wheezie: Righty-o, Zak! I just (sings) looooooooooooooooooove it!  
  
Max: (grumbles) I was the only one on our team who got out...I can't do anything right.  
  
Quetzal: Will someone please put the ball where it's supposed to be?  
  
Emmy: I'll do it, Quetzal!  
  
(Emmy retrieves the ball. Upon trying to return it to it's proper place, however, she accidentally trips over a rock and drops it, and the ball rolls into bushy undergrowth and bushes.)  
  
Emmy: Sorry about that. I'll get it. You guys go ahead and celebrate.  
  
(The dragons and Max shrug, and walk off to celebrate. Emmy, meanwhile, walks into the bushes, looking around cautiously for the ball.)  
  
Emmy: Hmm...I wonder where it could be...  
  
(Then, a hand suddenly grabs Emmy and pulls her into the bushes.)  
  
Emmy: Ack! What's going on?!  
  
(Emmy turns around and looks at her captor. It is a gnarled old crone of a woman, known to us as...Hilda the witch!)  
  
Hilda: My name's Hilda, and I've been sent to capture you and Max. Nothing personal; you just happened to be the first one to go off alone.  
  
Emmy: Well I'm not just a damsel-in-distress. Didn't you ever hear of the feminist movement that happened in the '60's? Someone as _old_ as you would surely remember that.  
  
(With that, Emmy bursts free of Hilda and starts to run.)  
  
Hilda: (shouts something in a strange language, and magical energy bursts from her hands)  
  
(Since Dragon Tales is a kids' show, we do not actually _see_ the magical energy hit Emmy, we only hear it. The next time we cut to Emmy, she is falling on the grass, unconscious.)  
  
Hilda: That was all too easy. Now I just have to wait for Max to be by himself...  
  
(We hear Hilda cackle evilly, dragging Emmy's unconscious form away as we fade to black.)  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
For those of you who are still wondering, from the previous chapter, why Samuel was expelled from Dragon Land, sorry, this chapter doesn't answer your question. The next chapter will, I promise. E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net. 


	4. Why Samuel Was Expelled

Dragon Tales Movie If I Made One: Why Samuel Was Expelled  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Dragon Tales characters copyrighted by PBS, PBS Kids, Sesame Workshop, Columbia, and Tristar. I made up, however, the characters of Samuel and Hilda the witch. This is just what a Dragon Tales movie would be like if I made one, so it's written in the style of a movie script. You know, originally, I wasn't going to put a witch in this movie. However, on the night of July 15, 2003, I had this most fantastic Dragon Tales dream involving a witch, although I'll spare you the details, and it wouldn't leave my head. I decided to make up for it by involving the witch in this "movie". Anyway, Samuel and Hilda are both villains Now, on with the Dragon Tales "movie".  
  
***  
  
(Fade in to: Interior of the School in the Sky. Max, Cassie, Ord, Zak, and Wheezie are sitting down along with other miscellaneous dragons. Quetzal is also sitting down.)  
  
Cassie: (looking around) Hey, where's Emmy? Shouldn't she be back by now?  
  
Ord: Beats me. (munches on a dragonberry cupcake he had in his pouch)  
  
Zak: You know, I'm kinda getting worried about her.  
  
Wheezie: (snorting) Well _that's_ no surprise, Zaky. You're _always_ worried about something!  
  
Zak: I am not! (tapping his only foot) Where the heck is she?  
  
Quetzal: She _has_ been gone a long time...Lorca, would you go look for her?  
  
(We cut to Lorca, the red dragon whose legs don't work and is therefore in a wheelchair.)  
  
Lorca: Sure. (rolls out of the classroom)  
  
Quetzal: All right, ninos, today I am going to tell you a story.  
  
Wheezie: Ooh! Ooh! What's the story? What's the story?  
  
Quetzal: It is a story about where being overly proud can get you. Listen...and listen well...  
  
(The "camera" blurs as we head into a flashback.)  
  
(Begin flashback: We see young Samuel Nightingale in an orphanage. He doesn't look very happy.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: Long ago, back when most of today's adult dragons were just little ninos, there was a young boy named Samuel Nightingale. His parents were killed when he was even younger, so he was raised in an orphanage. Due to nothing but sheer bad luck, he wasn't picked for adoption.  
  
(Cut to: the boy being miserable.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: But he hated it in the orphanage. The food was of inferior quality...  
  
(Cut to: Young Samuel eating gruel.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: And so were the kids.  
  
(Cut to: Kids teasing, hitting, and generally bullying Samuel.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: And he became more miserable when he heard about the outside world...  
  
(Cut to: Young Samuel watching TV news along with the orphanage headmaster. We do not hear what the news is reporting because Quetzal's voice-over pipes up again.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: Samuel constantly heard of wars...famine...and crime. Samuel began to believe that the world in which he believed was a rotten place. What made this worse was that Samuel was not a well-adjusted child...in fact, mentally, he was slightly off-balance, if you know what I mean. But I did not discover this until long after I met him...and speaking of which...  
  
(Cut to: Young Samuel discovering a dragon scale hidden in a cupboard in the orphanage.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: Something happened that would fill Samuel with hope. He discovered a dragon scale, one of many that a female dragon, long ago, sprinkled magic dust over and flew out of Dragon Land with in hopes of gaining human friends. (Author's Note: This is a reference to the very first Dragon Tales episode.)  
  
(Cut to: Young Samuel reading the rhyme on the box, and ending up in Dragon Land.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: Once here in Dragon Land, he became fascinated with it.  
  
(Cut to: Young Samuel exploring the beautiful scenery. He smells the flowers, bathes in the river, climbs the trees, and at one point just lays down in the meadow, feeling the cool breeze.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: It was here in Dragon Land that he met the dragons who would become his Dragon Land friends.  
  
(Cut to: Young Samuel meeting child-like versions of Arlo, Pollynimbus, and an unnamed pinkish-magenta dragon whose purpose in this movie will be revealed later, and a teenage version of Dr. Booboogone.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: At first, Samuel's time in Dragon Land seemed to him like time in paradise. He soon learned that Dragon Land was devoid of crime, and the very first rule was 'you cannot hit anyone', so there were no wars. And best of all, greed and famine were unknown.  
  
(Cut to: Young Samuel talking to a dragon family.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: When he told a dragon family that he was an orphan and had been passed over for adoption many times, one dragon family even offered to adopt him. Before Samuel agreed to adoption, he wanted to live in Dragon Land to see what being there all the time was like. Then, he'd be ready for adoption, and the dragon family agreed. It looked as if Samuel had his ticket to a better world, away from Earth.  
  
(Cut to: Young Samuel giving orders to his 'friends'.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: But there was a problem. I told you earlier that Samuel was mentally off-balance. Now it began to show. You see, Samuel eventually began to believe that because he was so incredibly lucky as to get away from Earth, the universe must therefore have created Dragon Land just for him. He began to believe that everything in Dragon Land was his to do as he saw fit, and all the dragons and other living creatures were there solely to amuse _him_.  
  
(Cut to: Young Samuel being very abusive to the other dragons, as in grabbing their toys away from them, and pushing them around when he felt like it.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: He therefore believed that he could do whatever he wanted in Dragon Land, because, after all, Dragon Land was there solely as his personal playground.  
  
(Cut to: the dragon family who was going to adopt Samuel having a talk with him.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: But even so, the dragon family still wanted to adopt him. A little discipline would be needed, they thought. Just like raising any other child. So they tried to explain to him why what he was doing was wrong. He _seemed_ to listen...but...  
  
(Cut to: the unnamed pinkish-magenta dragon who was one of Samuel's friends. She is exploring a dark cave. We see young Samuel hiding behind a stalagmite, an evil smile on his face.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: Then, his _delusions_ about Dragon Land's purpose went over the edge. He committed...an _unspeakable_ act...one so horrible that I cannot even tell you what it is, for it would damage your young minds.  
  
(We see young Samuel pounce on the pinkish-magenta dragon. Since this is a kids' movie, however, we do _not_ see what unspeakable act Quetzal was talking about. We instead cut away to outside the cave, and hear the pinkish-magenta dragon's tortured scream...and we fade to black.)  
  
(We fade back in, still in the flashback. Samuel is standing before a host of adult dragons, looking _extremely_ angry with him.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: The dragons had no choice. The decision was made: Samuel, for his unspeakable crime, would be expelled from Dragon Land, never to return.  
  
(Cut to: Samuel being forced to hand over his dragon scale to an adult dragon, who sucks all the magic out of the scale, so that once Samuel is out of Dragon Land, he can never return.)  
  
Quetzal's voice-over: However...right before he was expelled, he stole an old jar from a shelf. He thought the dragons didn't notice, but because the dragons saw no purpose to the jar and would've gotten rid of it anyway, they let him think they didn't know. (Author's Note: Yes, this is the same jar that Samuel used earlier in this movie to call Hilda. I guess the dragons made a huge mistake letting him keep it.)  
  
(The adult dragon recites a spell, and Samuel is immediately transported out of Dragon Land. We hear his bitter shout:)  
  
Young Samuel: Nooooooooooooo! Please let me stay in Dragon Land! Please let me stay in paradise! Please don't do this to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...  
  
(End flashback. Cut to: Interior of the School in the Sky. The dragons are awestruck by the tragic story.)  
  
Zak: Wow...Samuel had the perfect ticket out of his world...and then he ruined it with his ego...  
  
Quetzal: You are correct, Zak.  
  
Wheezie: Um, Quetzal...who was the dragon that Samuel did something unspeakable to? And just what the heck _was_ this unspeakable act?  
  
Quetzal: The latter question, Wheezie, I cannot answer. You dragons are in preschool. You are far too young to hear of such a horrible crime. But the former question, Wheezie, I can easily answer. The dragon is the same one whom today...is Cassie's _mother_!  
  
(Cue "bum-bum-baaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" music.)  
  
Cassie: (shocked) What?! He did something unspeakable to my _mom_?!  
  
Quetzal: I am afraid you are correct, Cassie. It also explains why the amount of siblings you have is in the 70s. When this unspeakable act was committed against your mother by a human, it messed up her body in such a way that whenever she lays eggs now, as an adult, she lays _dozens_ of eggs. (Author's Note: Ever wonder in the series why Cassie has 72, 74, 76, or 78 siblings? Well, I've just given you one answer.)  
  
(Lorca comes back.)  
  
Lorca: I'm really worried. I couldn't find her anywhere!  
  
Quetzal: Then I shall locate Emmy with a magic spell. Scoot away!  
  
(All the dragons scoot away from Quetzal. Quetzal sprinkles magic dust from his fingers over the floor, chanting in a strange language. Immediately part of the floor becomes a scrying pool, the kind that you look into to see beyond the here and now. We see Emmy locked inside a room with the now-adult Samuel and Hilda.)  
  
Max: Who are they?!  
  
Quetzal: (shocked) That's Samuel! But now he's an adult!  
  
Samuel: (in the scrying pool) Now that I have kidnapped you, Emmy, we shall talk about...my revenge...  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
See? I _told_ you in the last chapter that _this_ one would answer why Samuel was expelled from Dragon Land. And now you know who Samuel's unnamed pinkish-magenta friend is! E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net. 


	5. Let's Go Save Emmy!

Dragon Tales Movie If I Made One: Let's Go Save Emmy!  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Dragon Tales characters copyrighted by PBS, PBS Kids, Sesame Workshop, Columbia, and Tristar. I made up, however, the characters of Samuel and Hilda the witch. This is just what a Dragon Tales movie would be like if I made one, so it's written in the style of a movie script. You know, originally, I wasn't going to put a witch in this movie. However, on the night of July 15, 2003, I had this most fantastic Dragon Tales dream involving a witch, although I'll spare you the details, and it wouldn't leave my head. I decided to make up for it by involving the witch in this "movie". Anyway, Samuel and Hilda are both villains Now, on with the Dragon Tales "movie".  
  
***  
  
Emmy: Why are you doing this? Why have you brought me here?  
  
Samuel: It's quite simple. You see, I was expelled from Dragon Land long ago as a child, and _you_ get to frolic around in Dragon Land whenever you please! I'm just exacting my revenge...and you were the first to go off alone. I'll get that little brother of yours next.  
  
Emmy: You'll never kidnap Max! I'm outta here!  
  
(Emmy runs to the door, but Samuel is faster than she is and blocks her path, so she can't escape.)  
  
Hilda: (from off-screen) Shall I stun her again?  
  
Samuel: No, that won't be necessary. She'll never escape anyway.  
  
(Suddenly, Quetzal dissolves the scrying pool.)  
  
Quetzal: This is terrible! I never imagined that Samuel would be so persistent as to kidnap a child in search of his revenge!  
  
Zak: We gotta _do_ something!  
  
Ord: But what? We can't even get out of Dragon Land.  
  
Max: I can...but I can't beat a man and a witch all by myself.  
  
Wheezie: We'd go with you, if only we had a way.  
  
Quetzal: As a matter of fact, ninos, there _is_ a way for dragons to leave Dragon Land. You have to sprinkle magic dust over yourselves first.  
  
(Quetzal sprinkles magic dust over the dragons.)  
  
Quetzal: Ordinarily I would forbid dragons as young as yourselves to go, but if I wait to alert other dragons Samuel may do something terrible to Emmy. Now, say this special rhyme: "I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to walk with humans, in a land apart."  
  
Max: Hey, that's like when Emmy and I say, I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to _fly with dragons_, in a land apart.  
  
Quetzal: Correct, Max.  
  
Cassie: (determined look on her face, to herself) I'll find you, Emmy...whatever it takes.  
  
Quetzal: And when you wish to come _back_, say "I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home, until next time" like Emmy and Max do to go back to _their_ home.  
  
Ord: Okay. (quickly eats a dozen dragonberry cupcakes, then finds everyone staring at him) What? I was hungry. Okay, now let's go save Emmy!  
  
Dragons: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to walk with humans, in a land apart!  
  
(Max, being too lazy to say the rhyme to go back to his house, merely grabs onto the dragons' shoulders as they disappear...)  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I had to type this chapter in a rush because I didn't have a lot of time. E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net. 


	6. The City

Dragon Tales Movie If I Made One: The City  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Dragon Tales characters copyrighted by PBS, PBS Kids, Sesame Workshop, Columbia, and Tristar. I made up, however, the characters of Samuel and Hilda the witch. This is just what a Dragon Tales movie would be like if I made one, so it's written in the style of a movie script. You know, originally, I wasn't going to put a witch in this movie. However, on the night of July 15, 2003, I had this most fantastic Dragon Tales dream involving a witch, although I'll spare you the details, and it wouldn't leave my head. I decided to make up for it by involving the witch in this "movie". Anyway, Samuel and Hilda are both villains Now, on with the Dragon Tales "movie".  
  
***  
  
(Max and the dragons appear on Earth, all right...but not at Max's house. Instead, they are in a hustling and bustling city. There are cars everywhere on the roads.)  
  
Zak: Um...what are those things?  
  
Max: (giggling) Those are _cars_, silly!  
  
Wheezie: Oh, cars! We shoulda known! Um, what are cars?  
  
Max: You see, cars are vehicles used by humans to travel more easily, so they don't have to walk everywhere.  
  
Cassie: (nodding) That makes sense, since humans can't fly like dragons can.  
  
Ord: But how are we supposed to find Emmy in all of this?! And that Samuel guy? And the witch?  
  
Max: We'll have to split up. I'll go one way, Cassie goes another way, Zak and Wheezie goes another way, and Ord goes another way.  
  
Cassie: Okay. If we don't find Emmy, we'll meet back here. Agreed?  
  
Zak: Wait a minute! We need some sort of landmark to find our way back here if we don't find Emmy.  
  
(Max looks up at a Popeye's chicken sign.)  
  
Max: We'll meet here at Popeye's, okay? (grumbles) Lousy product placement. I'm gonna kick the writer in the shin if I get the chance...  
  
(With that, everyone splits up in different directions.)  
  
(We switch to Cassie, who is travelling throughout the city. People are giving her interested looks, but otherwise don't pay attention to her.)  
  
Cassie: (thinking) This place is full of humans and no dragons, so why isn't there a commotion? It must be because they think I'm in costume or something.  
  
(Cassie comes to an intersection, where there are one of the signal lights that switches from WALK to DO NOT WALK. Cassie, being unfamiliar with this human contraption, doesn't notice that it says DO NOT WALK. She walks into the crosswalk and almost gets hit by a car, but fortunately she stumbles back onto the sidewalk in time.)  
  
Cassie: Jeez! I was almost killed!  
  
A kid next to Cassie: You're new at crossing streets, aren't you?  
  
(Cassie turns next to the kid.)  
  
Cassie: Yes, I am. Can you tell me how to get across without being struck by a car?  
  
Kid: Well, see the thing that says DO NOT WALK?  
  
(Cassie looks.)  
  
Cassie: Yes, I see it.  
  
Kid: When it changes to WALK, _then_ you cross.  
  
Cassie: (nods) Okay, thanks!  
  
(The signal changes to WALK, and Cassie crosses the street.)  
  
Cassie: (sighing in relief) Nothing to it.  
  
(We cut to Ord, who is also wandering throughout the city.)  
  
Ord: I wonder where Emmy is...  
  
(Then, Ord spots a sign that says "Eating Contest.")  
  
Ord: Oh boy oh boy! (rushes to the sign)  
  
(Where Ord goes, a barker is talking about the contest, with mountains and mountains of food before him.)  
  
Barker: Step right up, step right up! Eating contest for all! Eat the most food, and get a free address book! Step right up, step right up!  
  
Ord: Address book? I wonder what that is. Oh well, I love to eat!  
  
(Ord steps up to the booth.)  
  
(We cut to Zak and Wheezie, also walking along in the city.)  
  
Zak: Emmy could be _anywhere_ in this city. How are we supposed to find her?  
  
Wheezie: Aw, relax, Zak. We'll think of something.  
  
(Zak and Wheezie come across a teenager in sunglasses with a mohawk.)  
  
Teenager: Excuse me, are you looking for someone?  
  
Zak: Yes, we are. But I don't think you would've heard of her. Her name's Emmy.  
  
Teenager: What does she look like?  
  
Wheezie: She was wearing a red shirt with blue overalls, she has black hair, and she has a ponytail.  
  
Teenager: (thinking for a bit) Hmmm...you know, actually, I might have seen her. It was the weirdest thing. I was passing by a house in the suburbs, and I saw her in the window, and a couple of people were glaring at her. I paid it no mind, but if you're looking for her, I can drive, and I'll take you to her.  
  
Zak: Hooray! We lucked out!  
  
Teenager: Follow me.  
  
(The teenager walks away, and Zak and Wheezie follow him. He eventually walks to his car.)  
  
Teenager: Get in.  
  
(Zak and Wheezie, with some difficulty because they're so tall, get in the car. The teenager drives off...)  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net. 


	7. Meanwhile

Dragon Tales Movie If I Made One: Meanwhile...  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Dragon Tales characters copyrighted by PBS, PBS Kids, Sesame Workshop, Columbia, and Tristar. I made up, however, the characters of Samuel and Hilda the witch. This is just what a Dragon Tales movie would be like if I made one, so it's written in the style of a movie script. You know, originally, I wasn't going to put a witch in this movie. However, on the night of July 15, 2003, I had this most fantastic Dragon Tales dream involving a witch, although I'll spare you the details, and it wouldn't leave my head. I decided to make up for it by involving the witch in this "movie". Anyway, Samuel and Hilda are both villains Now, on with the Dragon Tales "movie".  
  
***  
  
(We cut to Emmy, who is inside Samuel's house. Samuel and Hilda are glaring at her.)  
  
Emmy: What is it you guys want with me, anyway?  
  
Hilda: Oh, I only captured you because this guy told me to. Samuel, dear, why don't _you_ explain?  
  
Samuel: (puffs up his chest) I'd be proud to. You see, I'm getting my revenge on you.  
  
Emmy: (puzzled) Revenge? For what?  
  
Samuel: For being able to go to Dragon Land whenever you please, that's what! Along with your idiot brother Max!  
  
Emmy: (angry) Don't call my brother an idiot!  
  
Samuel: I'm decades older than you. I can call you or your brother whatever I want. Anyway, I used to be able to go to Dragon Land whenever I wanted, too. I was an orphan, and the dragons became the closest to family I ever had. In fact, there was one dragon family that offered to let me _stay_ in Dragon Land...so they could _adopt_ me!  
  
Emmy: (whistles) Cool! So what happened? You sound like it went wrong or something.  
  
Samuel: (bitterly) You bet your Aunt Susie it went wrong!  
  
Emmy: Um, I don't have an Aunt Susie...  
  
Samuel: It's an _expression_, you stupid kid! Anyway, for a reason I can't even remember, the dragons expelled me from Dragon Land! They took the magic out of my scale, so I can never go there again. But I planned my revenge for years, and eventually sent Hilda to kidnap you. She was supposed to kidnap Max, too, but Max never went off by himself and made himself an easy target.  
  
Emmy: (sarcastically) Lucky me...(normal voice) So, what now?  
  
Samuel: Now, we wait until your friends come to rescue you. Then I can have Hilda kidnap Max, too, and bring him here.  
  
Emmy: And after that?  
  
Samuel: Oh, that's the _glorious_ part of my revenge. I'll keep you and Max here forever! You'll never be able to access your dragon scale again! You'll be just like me...never able to go to Dragon Land, the glorious _paradise_, ever again.  
  
Emmy: You're sick!  
  
(Emmy spots a ball nearby and kicks it at Samuel and Hilda, knocking them down.)  
  
Emmy: Now's my chance! (runs for the door)  
  
Samuel: Oh no you don't! (trips Emmy, and then grabs her in a four-figure leglock) You're staying with me...for a long, _long_ time...  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net. 


	8. We've Found Emmy!

Dragon Tales Movie If I Made One: We've Found Emmy!  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Dragon Tales characters copyrighted by PBS, PBS Kids, Sesame Workshop, Columbia, and Tristar. I made up, however, the characters of Samuel and Hilda the witch. This is just what a Dragon Tales movie would be like if I made one, so it's written in the style of a movie script. You know, originally, I wasn't going to put a witch in this movie. However, on the night of July 15, 2003, I had this most fantastic Dragon Tales dream involving a witch, although I'll spare you the details, and it wouldn't leave my head. I decided to make up for it by involving the witch in this "movie". Anyway, Samuel and Hilda are both villains Now, on with the Dragon Tales "movie".  
  
***  
  
(We cut to Cassie, who is continuing to walk through the city.)  
  
Cassie: I hope I find Emmy soon...before Samuel does anything bad to her. I remember all those good times we had...  
  
(We see flashbacks to: the time when Emmy and Cassie first met, the time when Emmy convinced Cassie to come to Zak and Wheezie's cave when she was still nervous about sleepovers, the time when she won Emmy a pinwheel from a bobbing-for-apples contest, the time when Emmy tried to teach Cassie how to kick a soccer ball [although Cassie ended up popping the ball by mistake], the time when she and Emmy were teaching Ord, Max, and Windy the Whistling Wind how to whistle, the time when Emmy gave Cassie advice on how to deal with Spike the bully [even though it was Quetzal's advice that finally helped gain Spike as a friend], the time when she and Emmy found their way back from being lost, and the time when Cassie brought Emmy to the Dragon Scouts.)  
  
Cassie: (angry look) Who does Samuel think he is, anyway? Kidnapping a defenseless human...at least a dragon would've been able to defend herself!  
  
(Then, Cassie spots Emmy tied up and gagged in a window in the distance.)  
  
Cassie: Emmy!!!  
  
(Cassie runs towards the house...)  
  
(We cut to Ord, who has, _of course_, won the eating contest.)  
  
Barker: And the winner is the kid in the funny blue dragon costume! Here you go, a new address book!  
  
(The barker hands Ord a huge address book.)  
  
Ord: Great! Now I can find Emmy!  
  
Barker: Don't be so sure. The book lists people by their last names, not their first names.  
  
Ord: Uh...what's a last name?  
  
(But the barker has disappeared.)  
  
Ord: Now I have to search through this whole book! This is gonna take forever!  
  
(Then, we see a bit of time-lapse photography as Ord looks through the last names and checks every last name with the first name "Emmy" he finds, except some of them are adult women, and some of them are children, but none match.)  
  
Ord: I've been at this for hours! I hope this next Emmy's the right one...  
  
(Ord walks towards the next house...and sees Emmy tied up and gagged.)  
  
Ord: There she is! _Yes_!!!  
  
(Ord runs towards the house, not aware that it isn't the house Emmy normally lives in, seeing as she's been kidnapped and all...)  
  
(We cut to: Zak and Wheezie, who are hitching a ride in a teenager's car.)  
  
Teenager: You know, I'm a nice guy, but the next time you want a ride, think about it carefully. Sometimes accepting rides from strangers is dangerous.  
  
Zak: We'll be careful. Just please hurry! We don't want anything to happen to Emmy!  
  
Wheezie: Yeah...I'd really miss her if something happened...  
  
Teenager: Don't worry about it. I got this car for speed. We should be there in no time. Hey, wanna listen to some music?  
  
Wheezie: Sure! How about those heavy metal bands I've heard Earth has?  
  
Teenager: "Heard Earth has?" You talk like somebody from another planet!  
  
Zak: (interrupting the teenager's train of thought before he can question their origins) No, please not heavy metal! How about lullaby music?  
  
Wheezie: Booooooooring! Heavy metal's the way to go!  
  
Zak: Heavy metal can't be called music! It hurts the eardrums! It can make you go deaf!  
  
Wheezie: Lullaby music would put you to sleep! We'll listen to heavy metal!  
  
Zak: Lullaby!  
  
Wheezie: Heavy metal!  
  
Zak: Lullaby!  
  
Wheezie: Heavy metal!  
  
Zak: Lullaby!  
  
Wheezie: Heavy metal!  
  
Zak: Lullaby!  
  
Teenager: (fed up with the arguing) _Enough_! We can compromise.  
  
(The teenager puts in a techno dance music CD. A fast-beat song with a nice-sounding melody plays.)  
  
Wheezie: Hey, what a cool beat!  
  
Zak: (listening) You know, for fast songs that I usually don't like, the melody to this song's not half bad!  
  
Teenager: Cool. See? When you compromise, everybody wins!  
  
Zak: I thought compromise meant everybody had to give something up.  
  
Teenager: (miffed) Well duh, if you're a pessimist, you _could_ look at it that way.  
  
(Then, the teenager suddenly shuts off the music.)  
  
Teenager: Look! That girl in the window's tied up and gagged! I'll stop the car, and you can go and get her!  
  
(The car screeches to a halt, and Zak and Wheezie get out...)  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net. 


	9. The Downfall of Hilda

Dragon Tales Movie If I Made One: The Downfall of Hilda  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Dragon Tales characters copyrighted by PBS, PBS Kids, Sesame Workshop, Columbia, and Tristar. I made up, however, the characters of Samuel and Hilda the witch. This is just what a Dragon Tales movie would be like if I made one, so it's written in the style of a movie script. You know, originally, I wasn't going to put a witch in this movie. However, on the night of July 15, 2003, I had this most fantastic Dragon Tales dream involving a witch, although I'll spare you the details, and it wouldn't leave my head. I decided to make up for it by involving the witch in this "movie". Anyway, Samuel and Hilda are both villains. Now, on with the Dragon Tales "movie".  
  
***  
  
(Cut to: inside the house, where Emmy is tied up and gagged. Samuel and Hilda turn their heads up at the sound of the dragons arriving. They don't know what the noise is yet.)  
  
Hilda: Samuel, go over and see what the ruckus is.  
  
Samuel: I think I'd better. (goes to the window and gasps) Dragons are here! They must be here to retrieve their friend Emmy!  
  
Hilda: I'll stop them. (rushes out of the house.)  
  
(Cut to: the dragons, who meet up with each other.)  
  
Zak: Ord, Cassie, glad to see you again. Looks like we've found the house where Emmy's being held.  
  
(The dragons see Hilda rushing out of the house.)  
  
Hilda: You will not interfere with our plan to hold Emmy hostage forever for Samuel's revenge on you dragons! Leave now, or I shall be forced to get medieval on your heinies! (Author's note: Is that how you spell "heinies"? I'm not sure.)  
  
Cassie: (angry) Let my best friend go, or you'll be sorry!  
  
Hilda: (snickers) What are you going to do to me? You dragons don't like violence. And besides, even if you did raise a hand against me, my witchy magic is more powerful than you dragons will ever be!  
  
(Max arrives, huffing and puffing. Obviously he already knew where Emmy's house was from the beginning, since it's also _his_ house, but because he was so little it took him a while to run all the way there.)  
  
Max: Let my big sister go, or you'll be sorry!  
  
Hilda: (laughs) You know, your pink dragon friend said almost the same thing. Very well, if you persist in annoying me, I shall have to dispose of you.  
  
(Hilda chants something in a strange language, and vines come out of the ground and wrap themselves around our heroes.)  
  
Dragons: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Max: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Hilda: Ahahahahahahahahaha! Those vines oughta hold you until I can decide what to do with you.  
  
(Hilda is about to walk back into the house, but Ord uses his firebreath on the vines, freeing our heroes.)  
  
Hilda: What? Grrrrrrrrrr! Okay then...  
  
(Hilda chants something else in a strange language, and a swarm of mosquitos appear..._female_ mosquitos. [Author's note: Interesting fact: only female mosquitos do the biting when they want to suck blood. At least, I _think_.])  
  
Hilda: Mosquitos, suck their blood! (The mosquitos swarm towards the dragons.) And best of all, since dragons don't like violence, you can't burn them to death or squish them! Ahahahahaha!  
  
Max: _Now_ what do we do?  
  
Ord: I have an idea! (takes a cupcake out of his pouch and throws it over the horizon with his humongous strength) The mosquitos will follow that, and by the time they finish the cupcake, they'll go after someone else besides us. (the mosquitos do indeed follow the cupcake)  
  
Cassie: (objecting) But Ord, it's not nice to make someone else have to suffer mosquitos!  
  
Zak: I guess sometimes we have to make sacrifices.  
  
Hilda: Grrrrrrrrrr....there's gotta be a way to make you pests leave! (gets an idea) And I know what it is!  
  
(Hilda chants something else in a strange language, and a swirling vortex appears.)  
  
Hilda: The vortex leads to the Place of Nothingness! In the Place of Nothingness, absolutely _nothing_ exists, not even darkness! And anyone who enters the Place of Nothingness also becomes absolutely nothing! It's like being dead, only there is no death because there is no _anything_! And you dragons and the human kid will be sucked right into it! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
(Indeed, the swirling vortex is starting pull our heroes in at this very minute.)  
  
Wheezie: Oh no! We're gonna get sucked in! I don't wanna be nothing! I don't love this...  
  
(At this moment, the teenager from before is getting out of the car. He isn't being sucked in by the vortex because he is too much off to the side. He has been watching the entire thing.)  
  
Teenager: Oh no! I didn't know there was a witch involved! I've got to help my friends!  
  
(The teenager takes a running start, and shoulder-tackles Hilda, who is knocked towards the vortex.)  
  
Hilda: (looking back, panicking) No! Oh no! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
(Hilda's "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" has a long echo as Hilda is sucked into the vortex and into the Place of Nothingness. We don't see what the place is like before the vortex closes up, and our heroes are saved.)  
  
Cassie: (sighs in relief) Phew! I'm sad that the witch had to meet her end, but I'm glad we're okay.  
  
(Cut to: Samuel, who has watched the whole Ordeal along with Emmy, who manages to spit out her gag and chew through the ropes. Samuel doesn't notice this yes.)  
  
Samuel: I can't believe it! Hilda's gone! (realizes) But I still have Emmy.  
  
(Samuel turns to Emmy, who has gotten herself free and is running to the door.)  
  
Samuel: How the _frick_ did you get free? That does it! I'll have to take you to my secret shack outside the city!  
  
(Samuel tackles Emmy and carries her kicking and screaming to his car. The dragons rush towards him.)  
  
Zak: Put Emmy down, you creepazoid!  
  
(It is too late. Samuel places Emmy in his car, locks the door with the child-safety lock so Emmy can't escape, and peels out of the driveway, heading off into the distance.)  
  
Teenagers: Hey! Kids in the dragon costume and kid out of it! We can chase after him if we take my car!  
  
(The dragons and Max pile into the car as the teenager gets into the driver's seat. They chase after Samuel...)  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net. 


	10. Car Chase: The Downfall of Samuel

Dragon Tales Movie If I Made One: Car Chase: The Downfall of Samuel  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Dragon Tales characters copyrighted by PBS, PBS Kids, Sesame Workshop, Columbia, and Tristar. I made up, however, the characters of Samuel and Hilda the witch. This is just what a Dragon Tales movie would be like if I made one, so it's written in the style of a movie script. You know, originally, I wasn't going to put a witch in this movie. However, on the night of July 15, 2003, I had this most fantastic Dragon Tales dream involving a witch, although I'll spare you the details, and it wouldn't leave my head. I decided to make up for it by involving the witch in this "movie". Anyway, Samuel and Hilda are both villains. Now, on with the Dragon Tales "movie".  
  
***  
  
(Action music starts to play, sounding like a cross between techno music and dance music. A car chase scene begins that could come straight out of action movie, as the teenagers, Max, and the dragons chase after Samuel and his captive Emmy.)  
  
Samuel: (looking back) They're still after me! My secret shack had better be worth it...  
  
Emmy: (still trying to escape through the child-locked doors) Let me _out_ of here! You think girls are just damsels in distress, don't you? Well I'm about to show you what a girl can _really_ do!  
  
(Emmy punches through a window, breaking it. However, the glass cuts her hand.)  
  
Emmy: OW! That hurts! (to the screen) Kids, don't punch through glass...it _really_ hurts...  
  
Samuel: It's useless anyway. I've taken this car up to 80 MPH, or miles per hour in laymen's terms. If you tried to jump out the window, you'd end up rolling many feet before stopping, during which you'd be run over by many cars.  
  
(To throw off the teenager, Max, and the dragons, Samuel starts changing lanes without signalling, barrelling around cars as he goes faster and faster. The teenager also speeds up and drives just as recklessly. Many horns begin honking at Samuel and the teenager's recklessness.)  
  
Teenager: (out the driver's window) Sorry, but it's an emergency!  
  
Samuel: (out the driver's window) Sorry, but I have no choice!  
  
Cassie: Be careful! We could crash!  
  
Teenager: That's a risk I'm willing to take in order to stop a kidnapping!  
  
Ord: By the way, what's your name?  
  
Teenager: Doesn't matter what my name is. Now hang on!!!  
  
(Samuel speeds the car up to 100 MPH and catches up to Samuel, who angrily speeds the car up to 100 MPH as well. They're now in a dead heat, neither gaining or losing distance from the other.)  
  
Samuel: Get off of my back, you stupid kids! Arrrrrrrrrrrgh!  
  
(Meanwhile, both drivers have been having to drive around cars all this time, and it's rather difficult at that speed, but somehow they manage.)  
  
Teenager: Man, this guy's really determined to keep his hostage. What's his problem, anyway?  
  
Zak: To make a long story short, revenge. Let's not talk about it anymore.  
  
Teenager: Okay, whatever.  
  
(Eventually, Samuel abruptly leaves the roads and turns off on a side street.)  
  
Teenager: What in the name of bloody blue blazes?  
  
(The teenager follows Samuel. Eventually, Samuel stops the car at a shack, and he gets out. Emmy takes this opportunity to escape out the window she broke earlier, and Samuel tries to tackle her again.)  
  
Cassie: Oh no you don't!  
  
(Cassie opens the door of Samuel's car and grabs Samuel's foot, causing him to trip.)  
  
Samuel: Let go of me, you stupid pink dragon!  
  
Teenager: You think she's a dragon? Nah, she's just a kid in a dragon costume.  
  
Samuel: Where have you been, punk teenager? The dragons you've been travelling with are _real_ dragons! Real, honest-to-goodness dragons! I'll show you!  
  
(Samuel peels a scale off of Cassie, although one scale out of the many dragons have doesn't change how the skin looks at all. Samuel gives it to the teenager, who feels it.)  
  
Teenager: This doesn't feel fake at all...but that means...  
  
(The teenager suddenly faints.)  
  
Wheezie: (sarcastically) Oh, thanks a lot, teenager.  
  
Ord: Anyway, we're here to stop you from your revenge, creepazoid!  
  
Samuel: If you dragons hadn't expelled me from Dragon Land, I wouldn't be _taking_ my revenge!  
  
Zak: But we weren't even around when that happened! You can't blame _us_!  
  
Quetzal's voice, from off-screen: That's right.  
  
Everyone else: Huh?! (they turn around)  
  
(Quetzal is standing there.)  
  
Quetzal: I came here to Earth to see if you ninos were all right. It looks like I came just in time.  
  
Samuel: Ack! You're huge! Get the frick away from me!  
  
(Samuel tries to run, but Quetzal sprinkles magic dust over him, immobilizing him.)  
  
Samuel: No! No! Let me go! Let me gooooooooo!  
  
Quetzal: I will decide your punishment later. (sprinkles magic dust over the teenager) First, I overheard the teenager's revelation, so I better make sure that when he wakes up, he doesn't remember that you're really dragons.  
  
(Quetzal turns back to Samuel.)  
  
Quetzal: And as for you, Samuel Nightingale, your behavior has been inexcusable. Kidnapping...what a terrible thing to do.  
  
(Incredibly, Samuel starts sobbing.)  
  
Samuel: All I ever wanted to do was stay in Dragon Land...you don't realize how bad we have it on Earth. We have crime here. We have starvation here. We have wars here. (turns his head to stare accusingly at Cassie, Ord, Zak, and Wheezie) You dragons have been raised in paradise! You don't realize how good you have it!  
  
Cassie: It's not completely paradise...I was once picked on by a bully.  
  
Emmy: And two bullies once teased me.  
  
Samuel: Bullies? (hysterical laughter) You're worried about bullies?! On Earth, we have freakin' _terrorists_!  
  
Quetzal: Well...we do have bullies, but they eventually learn their lesson...(remembering Buster and Mookie from the "Teasing is Not Pleasing" episode)...usually.  
  
Samuel: That's exactly what I'm talking about! Bullying is the worst problem you have in Dragon Land, and even _it_'s fixable! But on Earth, we have tons of freakin' _organizations_ dedicated to fixing problems, and they haven't succeeded. (sobs again) All I ever wanted to do was escape Earth, and I would've been adopted by a dragon family if YOU FREAKIN' DRAGONS HADN'T EXPELLED ME!!!  
  
Quetzal: But you deserved to be expelled.  
  
Samuel: Why? I don't remember doing anything to deserve being expelled.  
  
Quetzal: That is because you are too old now to remember that far back. Let me refresh your memory. You became arrogant once you were given a trial period. You became selfish, and you suffered delusions of grandeur, believing that Dragon Land was created just for your escape. Ironically, you would have succeeded in your permanent escape from Earth, had you not committed an unspeakable act.  
  
Samuel: (suspiciously) What unspeakable act?  
  
(Quetzal whispers something in Samuel's ear. Sorry, we still don't hear what exactly it was.)  
  
Samuel: So? I remember now, she asked for it! She was too pretty to be left alone!  
  
Quetzal: Nobody asks for such a thing to happen to them. (narrows eyes) And now, I have decided on your punishment for your heinous kidnapping.  
  
Samuel: (sarcastically) What are you gonna do, talk me to death? You can't hit me and you know it.  
  
Quetzal: I don't plan on hitting you. You want to stay in the paradise Dragon Land forever? Fine.  
  
(Everyone gasps.)  
  
Zak: Quetzal, that's not a punishment! That's granting his deepest wish!  
  
Quetzal: You didn't let me finish, Zak. Samuel will indeed get his wish...but not as Samuel Nightingale.  
  
Samuel: (suspiciously) What are you talking about?  
  
Quetzal: You, Samuel Nightingale, will be robbed of your identity. You will be robbed of everything that makes you who you are. You will be turned from an adult human into a baby dragon. You will make a fresh start on life. You will not remember being Samuel Nightingale. You will remember nothing from this life.  
  
Samuel: (panicking) No! When I said I wanted to stay in Dragon Land forever, I meant as _me_! I'm proud of being me! I've always been Samuel Nightingale! I don't wanna be a dragon! You can't take my identity away from me!  
  
Quetzal: I am sorry, Samuel, but it was you who expressed the idea of staying in Dragon Land in the first place. I am merely doing so in a way that punishes you. (starts chanting something in a strange language)  
  
Samuel: Wait! No! You can't do this to me! You can't rob me of who I am! I've always been Samuel Nightingale! I don't wanna be a baby dragon and grow up as a dragon! Please no! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (there is a _humongous_ flash of light that turns the screen completely white. Then, we fade to black.)  
  
***  
  
(Cut to: caption: Two Weeks Later. We fade to...inside a dragon family's cave.)  
  
Mother dragon: Samuel Nightingale looks so cute as a baby dragon.  
  
Baby dragon: Goo goo gah gah...(plays with toys)  
  
Father dragon: Should we tell him of his past life when he grows old enough?  
  
Mother dragon: No, I don't think so. Quetzal said he wanted to rob him completely of who he was as punishment for his crimes, and telling him of his past life would go against that.  
  
Father dragon: Then what name should we give this new life? This new baby dragon, who's been given a second chance at life?  
  
Mother dragon: (beaming) We'll call him...Leumas.  
  
Leumas: Baaaaaaaah...(keeps playing with toys, as we fade to black.)  
  
(Credits roll...)  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
This was the final chapter. E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net. 


End file.
